


Литтлджон знает

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Drama, M/M, Telephone Calls, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021, do not copy to another site, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Майлз рискует разрушить все, что у него есть, просто потому, что не готов доверять кому-то кроме себя. Но Эдди, кажется, готов прощать больше, чем кто-либо. А может, он просто знает намного больше.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Литтлджон знает

— Майлз, я лезу не в свое дело... но, может, достаточно его изводить? Что за дешевый и пустой садизм? — Агата затягивается. — Не порти ему жизнь. Ты же словно специально напрашиваешься на то, чтобы он... бросил тебя, да. Не замечала за тобой прежде малодушного страха перед расставаниями.

Она знает, она видит, что он периодически находит себе игрушку на ночь и делает так, чтобы Эдди обязательно об этом узнал.

Майлз хмуро смотрит не нее исподлобья. Милая Эгги... она не понимает, и никто не поймёт, даже он сам не понимает, что творит.

Это игра, притворство, обман. Он врет всем, и самое главное — себе. Пару раз в месяц уходит с вечеринки в сопровождении милого мальчика. Но то, что он делает дальше — не знает никто.

Они едут в поместье, но вот только в такси он объясняет мальчику, что передумал, устал и вообще... даже дает денег, чтобы тот не остался в накладе, и позволяет распускать почти любые слухи в пределах разумного о том, что было этой ночью. И входит в двери дома уже в одиночестве. Взлетает по лестнице и врывается в собственную спальню, падает на кровать.

То, что происходит дальше, больше похоже на поведение помешанного. Нарочито небрежно и даже порой откровенно он снимает с себя одежду, всю или же нет — по настроению. Кусает губы, ерошит волосы, перекатывается на кровати. Сжимает до синяков свои бедра, запястья, шею... Иногда — намеренно пачкает рубашку семенем, иногда — растягивает себя.

Глядя в огромное зеркало, оценивает результат. Если была помада, то это смотрится всегда хорошо, она размазывается, если нет — стоит прикусить губы сильнее. Тушь... она, впрочем, тоже бывает не всегда и порой размазанной смотрится чересчур драматично. Последний штрих —мужские духи или одеколон на одежду. В тумбочке скопился приличный арсенал мужских ароматов, слишком резких, слишком популярных, то есть таких, которые он ни за что бы не использовал сам.

Некоторое время он снова смотрит на свое отражение, иногда это заканчивается слезами, иногда «пудрой». 

Если Эдди должен приехать к нему на следующий день, то Майлз просто остается в кровати — ждать.

Если нет, то он снова натягивает местами испорченную одежду и едет к Эдди домой. Появляется то тихо, прокрадываясь в спальню, то с шумом и хлопаньем дверьми. Это тоже зависит от настроения.

А Эдди... всегда принимает его. Обнимает со спины или позволяет уткнуться в грудь.

— Он тебя не обидел? — уточняет иногда.

Обычно тут Майлз не переигрывает, отрицательно качает головой.

— Спи, — Эд целует его в макушку.

— Я не готов к нормальным отношениям. И никогда не буду

— Хорошо, мы можем... просто встречаться, если тебе это подходит. Я не собираюсь покушаться на твою свободу.

Все так просто. Они действительно встречаются «на регулярной основе». Эдди редко посещает вечеринки, Майлз — постоянно. У Эдди работа, бизнес, у Майлза — выставки, скачки.

Между ними просто секс.

Но почему даже в забытьи Эдди остается пронзительно нежным, даже когда он охвачен страстью, сквозит что-то, чему Майлз не хочет давать названия. Это есть несмотря ни на что — на следы чужих пальцев, губ, на сотни историй о похождениях «золотого» мальчика. Иногда Майлзу становится даже дурно, он прячется в ванной и остервенело трет себя мочалкой, ему кажется... что он грязный; по сути, так и есть, но что хуже всего: Эдди словно не замечает этого.

Он должен прекратить, но не может. Он оправдывается тем, что именно таким и ценен для Эдди, таким, которого желают многие, а иначе он станет просто скучным.

Но каждый раз, открывая своими ключами дверь чужой квартиры, он ждет, что Эдди сменил замки. Или что ему дадут отоспаться, но утром окончательно укажут на дверь.

Он просто не догадывается об одном: Эдди знает.

Поэтому ему наплевать на синяки, отметины, стертую помаду и запах чужих духов, слишком резкий и сильный, чтобы он мог остаться как след от бурной ночи... Все, что ему остается — это ждать, когда Майлз наконец перестанет испытывать на прочность самого себя и поймет одну простую истину: не Эдди диктует условия, а он, Майлз. Эдди пока не знает, как заставить своего хрустального мальчика бросить играть в странные игры и просто научиться доверять кому-то, кроме самого себя. И у него нет пока иного способа заслужить доверие, кроме как прощать все то, чего не существует, но все же оставляет следы.


End file.
